


A Fish Who Left Her River Art Collection

by Starwardsfrost



Series: a fish who left her river, a star who left her sky [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwardsfrost/pseuds/Starwardsfrost
Summary: Various sketches and doodles from my series A Fish Who Left Her River, a Star Who Left Her Sky.





	A Fish Who Left Her River Art Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely be updated inconsistently. All the art is my own work, and I would appreciate it if no one tries to claim otherwise elsewhere on the internet. Not that anyone has ever done this to me, or that I think this is worth stealing, but just... don't. It's rude.
> 
> I hope y'all like it!

Here is Lyanna's gown for the opening feast of the Tourney at Harrenhal. I had a very specific image in mind for what Northern ladies might wear during the summer, of which this gown is a perfect example. the whole thing is cut in rectangles, not a single scrap of cloth is wasted. It is made mostly of linen, with the exception of the jacket and belt, which is 'braavosi' silk, which I've decided would be a thicker material and shiny like satin. I may sketch a detail of the jacket embroidery at a later date.

The winter version of this would be made in a thick wool material and incorporate extra insulation with soft and moveable pants of lambskin and thick wool stockings, and the jacket would be quilted and stuffed with more wool. Boots, gloves, and a hooded cloak lined with fur would complete the ensemble. I intend to illustrate this later, but probably won't get to it for some time. 


End file.
